


Our Starship is in Trouble

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ben leaves his laptop out, and Leslie can't help but read a quick preview of the Star Trek fanfic he's working on....That's funny. She doesn't remember Ben mentioning a character named First Officer Wyatt. And why does he keep calling the Captain "Leslie?"





	Our Starship is in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ben canonically writing Star Trek fanfiction makes me very happy :)

Standing up from the kitchen table, Leslie packed up the binders she had stayed up all night working on. Ann-the-majestic-butterfly-princess was going to have the best birthday ever next year. Leslie already had so many plans to top the birthday party she had thrown for Ann last night.

She added the binders to one of her binder shelves, then headed back to their bedroom to wash up—or she would have if Ben hadn’t been in the shower. At least this gave her time to squeeze in a ten-minute micro-nap to get her through the day.

She moved Ben’s laptop back to his side of the bed and sat down, glancing over at the pages of writing on his screen. It was only 6:30 in the morning but already he was hard at work. God, she loved him so much. She’d be sure to remind him and his cute little butt of this when they were done in the shower.

As she lay down, her eyes flitted over what Ben had been working on.

“ _Chapter Two._ ”

 _Ah._ Leslie couldn’t help but smile. So it was one of his Star Trek fanfictions that he was working on. He was already so amazing at being a state auditor and a campaign manager; him being a writer as well was almost too good to be true.

It was very tempting to continue reading and see what Chapter Two was about. But she knew that he didn’t like her reading his fanfics until he had finished editing. (And even then he was hesitant to let her see. Whenever Leslie thought she had finally grasped the differences among Star Trek, Star Wars, and Game of Thrones, Ben made it clear that she very much had _not_.)

But surely reading a few sentences would be okay. And anyway, _he_ was the one who left it sitting out in the open. After checking that the shower was still running, she pulled the laptop a few inches closer and began reading.

“ _The young Captain headed out into the hallway, hoping that she might just run into her First Officer again. After their…interesting encounter from the previous day, she could not wait any longer to see his thin yet muscular figure. She doubted that she would be able to look at First Officer Wyatt the same way ever again._ ”

 _First Officer Wyatt?_ In all the episodes she and Ben had watched together and all of his late-night ramblings about the show, Leslie had never heard of a First Officer Wyatt. That seemed like something Ben would have been too excited about to not mention before.

She scrolled down and kept reading—although it probably would have made more sense to scroll back up to read Chapter One so she could find out what the heck had happened between First Officer Wyatt and this mysterious Captain. Whatever it was that had happened between them, it seemed to make the Captain pretty flustered.

Once First Officer Wyatt finally showed up and referred to the Captain as “ _Leslie_ ,” she _really_ didn’t understand why Ben had never mentioned these characters to her before.

As she wracked her brain for any memories of the characters, Ben finally slipped out of the bathroom.

Leslie wasted no time in getting to the bottom of this. “Why did you never tell me there was a Captain Leslie?”

Ben’s expression rapidly switched from confusion to panic when he saw his laptop sitting in front of Leslie. “What—who—I don’t know what you’re—hey—hey. Did I leave my computer out? Hah, hah. I’ll just, put that away. Now. Okay.” He slammed the laptop shut, still breathing heavily and bouncing around. He was always so cute when he was nervous.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” She sat up and reached for his hand, trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have read it without asking you, but you’re so talented and I want to support you. And come _on_ , how could you not tell me that there were Star Trek characters with the same names as us—and now I’m realizing that those aren’t Star Trek characters.”

 _Oh boy_. The blush rising on Ben’s cheeks as he stood there with his hands tangled in his hair confirmed her suspicions. Well, that explained why he was so secretive about his fanfiction.

Except…not really. “Ben.” She pulled him over until he was sitting on the bed next to her. “You _do_ realize we’re married, don’t you? It’s okay if you have a bunch of Star Trek-y fantasies. You don’t have to hide that from me— _and_ , you’ve already told me about a bunch of those fantasies. Just last week I pretended you were Captain Picard, and you loved it.”

“Oh yeah, it was really great when you told me to _use_ the _force._ ” Ben shook his head and sighed. “But that’s…different. Don’t you think it’s a little—you know— _weird_ of me to physically write out stories about this?”

“Are you kidding?” Leslie grabbed his hand and smiled. “I think it’s great. If we can’t go on real adventures together on the…Enterprise—right? Not the Death Star? _Woah_ , calm down, okay, _Enterprise_ —then this is the next best thing. I know how important this is to you, and that makes it important to me, too.”

She opened up his laptop again, scrolling to the passage where Captain Leslie Knope and First Officer Ben Wyatt stare into each other’s eyes. “And even when you’re sending us to all these different galaxies and planets, we still end up falling in love.”

Ben finally looked up to meet her gaze, and smiled.

“ _So_ , can I keep reading? It seems like First Officer Wyatt is hiding something and I really want to know what it is—you’re such a good writer.”

He thought for a second, then made his decision. “Sure, you can read it. But there’s not much more to read right now. I got writer’s block and had to quit right after they started kissing—oh, don’t raise your eyebrows at me, you knew it was going to happen.”

After a moment, Leslie came up with an idea. “Well, it sounds like all you need is a little…inspiration," she smirked. 

“O-oh.” The blush returned to his cheeks, and grew darker when Leslie waggled her eyebrows. “Like, right now?”

This was going to be fun. “You don’t want to keep the Captain waiting, do you?”

The laptop was left forgotten as Ben kissed her, picking up where the scene had left off. When he moved to straddle her lap, their hips pressed together, Leslie smiled.

It felt like he was getting pretty _inspired_ already.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from season 6 episode 14, when Leslie buys Ben the Iron Throne. 
> 
> Note: The extent of my Star Trek knowledge is the tiny amount of research I did to write this fic. I made sure not to include too many references to the show because I didn't want to be inaccurate, but if I messed something up, _please_ let me know! I can't have Ben getting something from Star Trek wrong, that would be a disaster :P


End file.
